A Brother sister moment
by 1049
Summary: Loud house one shot As the other went to aunt Ruth's Lincoln and Luna stayed behind but soon get closer as siblings when Lincoln get's Luna and early birthday gift


It was a rainy day in the Loud house

Luna was siting in the living room couch watching TV she And Lincoln were left alone while everyone else went to visit Aunt Ruth as she watched TV Lincoln entered the room holding a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it He sits down next to his sister " Want half?" Lincoln asked her " Sure Thanks Baby bro" Luna said as she grabbed the sandwich and began to eat some of it.

The two siblings sat there eating away the sandwich once they where done Lincoln took the plate And placed in the sink. He walks upstairs and head to his room and gets a box wrapped in gift wrapping paper and brings down stairs " Hey Luna " Lincoln said to his older sister getting her attention " What is it Baby bro?" Luna asked him with a raised eyebrow.

" Well I was going to wait for your birthday but I figured what the heck since your here Might as well give it you now" Lincoln said to her and gave her the box. Luna tears open the wrapping paper to reveal a brown box She removes to see a guitar black strap with purple writing that said Number one Rock star Number one guardian. Luna was at a lost of words she had never gotten some like this before yeah she had gotten guitars with straps on them but never a custom Guitar strap before.

The rocker of the family looked at her brother who smiled at her hoping that she would have like his gift to her " So what do you think?" Lincoln asked wondering if she had liked the gift he had gotten for her. Without hesitation She pulls him into a bone crushing hug " AH Thanks Baby bro!" Luna said loudly as she hugged

" Ah Welcome Luna please let go can't breath" Lincoln said as he tried to get some air " Oh huh sorry Bro" Luna said to her brother. Just then The Thunder had roared through sky shaking the house a little. This caused Lincoln to shake a little bit. Luna took notice and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder " Still afraid of Thunder Huh Dude?" Luna asked him.

Lincoln nodded his head. Feeling her big sister instincts kicking she pulls him closer to her " Ah Don't worry baby bro as Long as I'm here I'll always protect you" Luna said to him causing him to smile at her Lincoln scouts next to her a little more and lays his head on her side and nuzzles his hair against her arm. Luna see's this and smiles at the sight

Soon the storm intensifies Lightning is seen from the other side of the window " Whoa It's getting nasty out there huh" Luna said to her brother " Yeah it Is " Lincoln said to her as Thunder sounded and Lightning struck.

Then Luna phones Rings " Hello?" Luna asked " uh huh" Luna said "Okay bye" Luna said as she hung up her phone " Who was that?" Lincoln asked her " It was mom Turns out all the roads to Aunt Ruth's are closed and they won't be able to back till tomorrow " Luna said. Thunder sounded again the rain outside began to come down harder

" Looks like it's just us tonight" Lincoln said to Luna " Sure looks that way bro" Luna said as she shifted a little " Hey I'm getting hungry what about you?" Lincoln asked her. Luna looked down to see her stomach grumbling " Maybe a little. Come on Let's check the fridge and see what's there to eat" Luna said to her brother.

The two get off the couch and walk towards the kitchen.

As the two where walking Luna could here Lincoln Mumbling something it sounded like a song " Hey Baby Bro what's yah singing ?" Luna asked him Causing Lincoln to stop what he was doing " Oh just singing a song I heard last week it's nothing new " Lincoln said to her.

Lincoln and Luna made it to the kitchen and open the fridge " Let's see what's in here ?" Luna asked. The brother and sister Looked through the fridge " Where lucky some of dad's leftover's pizza is still here " Lincoln said as he pulled out the dish

" Ah Yeah Pizza time round two" Luna said as she and Lincoln walked towards the microwave " I'm surprised there still" Lincoln said to her " Yeah no lie bro usual Lola and Lana eat this thing in a heart beat" Luna said to him

Lincoln proceeds to take the pizza out of the fridge " Well i guess there's more for us then " Said the young man of the loud house. As he places the leftovers in the microwave the rain from out side began to pour harder

" yo what up with nature dude this storm is getting worse by the second " Luna said as she leaned against the counter " Can't really tell you for sure but There is a bright side to this" Lincoln said to her.

This Caused her to look him with a raised eyebrow " Oh yeah like what?" Luna asked " Oh simple We don't have to stay at Aunt Ruth's for tonight but they do" Lincoln said to her this caused Luna to look at him with a smile "well your right about baby bro" Luna said to Lincoln as she ruffled his hair causing him to laugh a little bit. The microwave peeped signaling that there left overs was finished.

Ten minutes later

The two siblings where sitting in the living room eating there dinner " Hey bro can I ask you a question" said to him causing him to look at her " Sure what is it?" Lincoln asked her " Well I Was wondering where did you get my Guitar strap from I Mean it's wicked awesome and all but I want to know where did you get it and I know it wasn't cheap either bro" Luna said to her brother.

Lincoln looked at her an sighed " Okay you know how I've been coming home late for the past couple of weeks" Lincoln said to her. She nodded her head " Well for the past couple of weeks I've been doing some lawn work in the rich neighborhoods you know to make some quick cash so That's what I've been doing for the past couple weeks not hanging out at the arcade or with Clyde" He said to his older sister.

The rocker of the loud house looked at her brother in shock " So all this time you've been working just to make some extra cash?" Luna asked him. Lincoln nodded his head. Luna placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him " I'm proud of you for doing something like this and for the gift even though me and the others haven't been nice or fair to you in the past" Luna said as she looked down in shame. Lincoln looked at his older sister and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" That's in the past know all I Can do is look to the future and see what it brings my way besides with my number one Guardian with along for for the ride"  
Lincoln said to her. This caused the young rocker of the family to smile at her little brother and pull him into a hug.

Later that night

As Lincoln had gotten into his pajamas he heard a knock on the door " Yo bro can I come in?" Luna asked him through the door " Sure " Lincoln said. The door to his room she was in her pajamas as well " Is there something you need Luna?" Lincoln asked her

She held her arm with one hand " Well since Luan isn't here and your still scared a little bit of the thunder and such I was going to ask if I can bunk with you for tonight you know something we haven't done in a while Big sis little bro" Luna said to him with unsure eyes not knowing what his answer would be.

Lincoln though about it for a minute and gave his answer " Yeah I would like that" Lincoln said to her this caused Luna to smile " Can you get the lights?" Lincoln asked her " Sure thing baby bro " Luna said as she closed the door.

The two siblings climb into bed and got under the covers " Night Luna " Lincoln said to his older sister. Luna wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer to her " good night baby bro" Luna said as she kissed his forehead and the two drifted off asleep as the sound of the rain hit the roof of the house.

**( This is a one shot I came up with so please let me know what you think )**


End file.
